


Them Brooklyn boys is big

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn, Brooklyn Newsies - Freeform, Implied sprace, Jack Kelly - Freeform, female!Spot, idk i wantd to write this, newsies strike, spot conlon - Freeform, still dont know how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: This is inspired by Sacramento production of Newsies cause I love the idea of a female spot





	1. Chapter 1

Davey had never been scared of Brooklyn. Okay, that was a lie. He had never been in Brooklyn. He had never met any newsie from Brooklyn. Maybe that had to do with the fact he was still quite new to the newsies. He never had any reason before to go to Brooklyn. Everything he needed was in Lower Manhattan. So, if he had not seen the reactions of all the newsies when Jack mentioned going to Brooklyn, he wouldn’t have been afraid. But seeing around 30 kids, who have no problem fighting some, being scared of going to Brooklyn to tell them about the strike, that made him scared. But he could not be scared, not as long as Les was with him. Les who wasn’t scared of anything, cause nine- year-olds don’t really see the scary parts. Everything is an adventure for nine-year-olds.   
The fact that they had kids following them, the minute they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, did not help. Jack had grunted something when Davey nudging him as the boys followed them.   
They ended up on the docks. Several newsboys seated on boxes. Davey straightened his back, it was not hard to be taller than these kids.   
“Jack Kelly,” A sugar-coated voice spoke. Davey’s eye fell on the girl who spoke. She must have been at least one head smaller than he was. Her dark hair was flowing over her shoulder, down her back. A cap tucked on her head. Her striped dark red shirt was missing its sleeves, tucked in in her skirt which was hold up with suspenders. An almost angelic smile was on her lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure,” she said in a heavy Brooklyn accent, stepping towards them.   
“We kinda need yous help, Spot” Jack started  
“Well I’s assumin’ it’s bad news. Otherwise ma second woulda come,” the girl crossed her arms, even though she was small, it felt like she was towering over Davey and Jack.   
“I’s still don’t understand why Elmer has to sell in Manhattan.”  
“I let Racer sell ‘ere. Only fair if one of mines can sell at yours,” she shrugged. Jack was about to protest that, but instead Davey nudging his arm, in a way to keep him on the topic they came to discuss.   
“Is this about ya little strike?” Spot already said. She moved backwards, sitting down on one of the boxes which was placed at the middle of the dock.   
“Yeah,” Jack said. “Is kinda was hoping I would be the first to tell ya.”  
“Ya know Is have kids all over town,” she said, placing her hands on either side of her body, leaning back a bit. “Spit it out, Kelly.”  
“We need yous support,” Jack explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. “We send kids out to every borough in New York. But we’s all know they will listen to ya.”  
“Ya got that pahrt right,” Spot smirked. “Who’s ya new kid?” her gaze moved towards Davey.   
“This is Davey,” Jack grunted, a bit annoyed she hadn’t given a yes yet. “He’s new.”  
“Oh, a new kid,” Spot jumped up from the box, walking towards Davey until she was only a few inches away from him, standing uncomfortably close. Or at least uncomfortable for Davey, Spot did not seem to mind as her gaze moved over his face. “Nice to meet ya, Davey,” she smiled, as sweet as she had done before. She stepped backwards, spitting in her hand and holding it out for him. Davey had to swallow a lump in his throat.   
“Nice to meet you,” he said as he repeated the spitting, shaking her hand. It was hard not to frown in disgust. With a smile Spot turned around to walk back to the box she sat on, Davey grabbed the opportunity to wipe his hand on his pants.   
“And who’s the kid? He looks adorable,” This time she did not sit down but instead leaned against the box, her eyes now on Les who was standing next to Davey.  
“I’m Les,” he said, proudly. His face was beaming at excitement.   
“Aren’t ya a minikin. If ya ever get tired of Manhattan, ya can make good money in Brooklyn.”  
Davey could not help but push Les back a bit, physically keeping him from taking the offer.   
“So, about the strike,” Jack groaned, his looked annoyed, his arms crossed now.   
“What’cha plan?”   
“We stop the wagons from deliverin’ to the city,” Jack said, not bothering to spend more details on it.  
“That’s all?”   
“We’ve got a reporter willing to write about it. She’s at the square tomorrow,” Davey added, in an attempt to make it look bigger than it was.   
“A female reportah?” Spot asked, her eyebrow raised. “Don’t get me wrong. I is really pro-working girls. But Is don’t recall any girl reportah’s writing headline.”  
“But our story will.”  
“And how? Do ya think anyone gives a damn about a group of kids. We could starve and they would toirn a blind eye,” Spot crossed her arms, mirroring Jack. “What about the scabs?”  
“We convince them to join the strike,” Davey explained. He wasn’t sure what he had expected but he hadn’t expected the laugh that came from the girl.   
“Coinvince them to join? How long has ya been sellin’, Davey?” She turned her head a bit, almost mockingly. “Scabs will sell, no mattah what. That’s why them is scabs. Only way to stop them is a good ol’ soakin’.”  
“We can’t beat up other kids.”  
“Ya nevah been in a good fight, Davey. Never had to protect ya boys.” Spot shifted her weight a bit. “Brooklyn will join,” she then spoke, sparking a smile on Jack’s face. Davey could see the boys on the boxes moving around, almost confused. “But,” she started. Jack’s smile immediately dropped.   
“What?” he asked annoyed.  
“Not now,” Her eyes seemed to sparkle, like it was a simple game for her. “We will join when ya proved yousself.”  
“What’cha mean?”  
“Tomorrow, when ya go stop the wagons. Prove yousself. Show me ya won’t back down the second the bulls show up. I is not puttin’ any of mine boys at risk for this without some prove.”  
“Ya can trust me, we won’t.”  
“Prove it. Survive tomorrah and get Brooklyn’s help.” She had a smile on her face. Davey for the first time felt a pang of anger. She was smiling while she knew no one would help Manhattan now. They were depending on this, on them and she was smiling while declining them.   
“Ya can leave now.” She said, waving her hand as a motion to go. “Tell Elmer Is said hey. He’s can come back if he wants to. He knows that.”  
Jack had about a thousand cuss words in his head, but instead he turned around. “Oh, and says Hi to Race. We missed him today,” she called after them as the boys left  
Spot watched them leave. None of her boys came in action before the Manhattan boys had left the docks.  
“What do we now, boss?” Skittery asked, the first to jump off a box and walk towards her.   
“We’s tell the other newsies the same. We don’t join no strike before they prove themselves.” She shrugged, sitting down on the box. “Send Snitch to Manhatten tomorrow early so he’s can keep an eye on what happens.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Get everyone back to woirk. Guests doesn’t mean ya can stop sellin’!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a busy morning. By the time it was after lunch, Spot was already down to only three more papes. Not that the headline was fun, but she made it work. The sun was beaming down, the air filled with a nasty sweat scent. It was better than snow, but still Spot did not like summer that badly.   
“Spot!” she heard someone call out as she sold a paper to a young man passing. She kept she sweet flirty smile on her face as he walked away before she turned towards Skittery, who was slightly out of breath.  
“Whats wrong?” she asked, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. The boy wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.  
“Elmah and Racer is on them way to the dawcks. They was on the bridge when Is heard from Tim,”  
“Thanks, go get a drink,” Spot said, giving the boy a soft pat on his shoulder before heading towards the docks. She hurried down the streets, her skirt lifted off the floor with one hand. Even though she tried to be there first, the two newsies were already waiting on the familiar spot. While Elmer had sat himself down on a box, Race was moving around, trying to peek in between the wooden boards of a few of the boxes.   
“Elmer, good to see ya back home,” Spot smiled, letting go of her skirt. The boys looked up to her. Only know she could really see them. Elmer had a bandage around his head, a dark red stain where the bleeding was the heaviest. Several bruises covered his arms and the skin exposed between his pants and socks. Race had a swollen eye, almost shutting his eye, the colour of the skin was a nasty dark purple, matching the other bruises on his arms. “Wha happened?” She asked as she observed the boys, her breath hitching in her throat.  
“The bulls soake’ us, that what happened.” Race growled, holding his cigar in his hand while he talked. Spot turned around on her heels, facing the first of her boys she saw.  
“Where is Snitch?” she hissed at him.   
“He didn’t come back yet,” Boots shrugged, his eyes betrayed his nerves.  
“Send two kids out to find him.” Boots quickly nodded, running off. Spot turned back to the two boys. “Is everyone okay?” she asked then, her gaze switching from Elmer to Race.  
“We is now. No thanks to ya.” Race crossed his arms, his blue eyes flaming with anger.  
“Elmer,” Spot spoke, turning towards the boy still seated on a box. “Why don’t ya go clean up at the lodge? Put on some clean clothes. Lea can help ya with redoing the bandages.” Her second nodded, jumping off the box and walking towards the lodging house, two other newsboys followed him, already talking loud about everything he had missed when he was in Manhattan.   
“This hadn’t happened if ya just worke’ alon’ for once!” Race called out once Elmer was gone.   
“Race-“  
“They soake’ us like it was nuthing!”  
Spot gritted her teeth before she looked around at the newsies who still were hanging around, watching the two.   
“OUT!” She called out loudly, shooting warning looks at the boys. She waited until the last one had gone, before looking at Race again. “If I has known this was goin’ happen, we woulda been there.”   
“Liar,” Race shrugged, before raising his voice again. “Ya could’ve just said yes yesterday! Ya could’ve avoided this!”   
“I have ma boys to look aftah!” Spot’s voice matched his. “Is could not risk any of ma boys gettin’ hurt if Manhattan backed down! How could Is know the bulls were goin’ show up!”  
The frustration of the boy was clearly visible, his face twisting a few times. “Ya is unbelievable,” he hissed, hands forming in fists.   
“I is tryin’ to take care of every newsie in Brooklyn! Is can’t just say yes to every stupid plan of Kelly!”  
“I is tryin’ too!” He spat out, his breath hitching for a second.   
“Where is Jack?” Spot asked, stepping towards him.  
“Gone. They’s got Crutchie locke’ up,”   
“Are ya okay, Racer?” Spot’s voice was softer now, more concerned about the boy. Race simply shrugged. “I’s should head back,” he said, placing the cigar between his lips and shoving his hands in his pockets. He was already on his way down the docks before Spot called him to stop.  
“Next event, ya can count on Brooklyn,” she promised him, earning a small smile for the boy before he took off, back to Manhattan.


End file.
